


Safe

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, PTSD, mentions of abuse, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: hi !! if ur requests are open, could I request a carol x reader where she comforts the reader after learning abt her abusive ex ? u don’t have to go too into detail abt the abuse or anything, i just need some fluff after an incident with my own abusive ex 🙃 thank u so much, hope ur well !! 💕 (ps if the abuse topic is uncomfy for u that’s ok !!!!!)





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

Carol had always sensed that there was something you hadn’t told her. She’d felt an immediate connection with you since the day you’d met, so naturally her eyes always managed to land on you. As a result, she’d noticed certain things.

The way you would flinch if anyone moved too quickly towards you. The way you would immediately shrink into yourself if any of the male Avengers raised their voice, even if they were just fooling around. How you would hold your breath for a moment at the sound of a door slamming shut.

She never brought any of these things up with you. It clearly was something you were not comfortable talking about and she would never pressure you into telling her anything or make you uncomfortable.

You weren’t exactly an Avenger. As much as you’d like to be, you knew that you weren’t anywhere near ready for it, and you weren’t sure if you ever would be. Still, you were smart and liked to help out where you could, so you helped plan out most of the missions the others would go on.

You’d started spending most of your time at the Avenger’s facility, mainly to keep yourself busy and stay around people, and it certainly helped that you got on really well with majority of the team.

You felt safest with Carol, though, and even though you knew you’d gotten through some of the hardest parts of your journey on your own, it still felt nice knowing that you had someone you thought you could eventually completely trust.

When the two of you started dating, Carol began paying closer attention to your reactions to things, being careful to slow her movements slightly when she moved close to you and she would use only gentle touches at first when she touched you.

It was like she knew without you even having to say anything.

You’d found that the weather was always triggering for you, especially during thunderstorms. The sound of thunder echoing around you, wind and rain violently slamming against the windows, would always bring you right back to how things used to be. You couldn’t help but close yourself off from everyone as your memories would return to you like a slap in the face.

Even in Carol’s arms, where you usually felt your safest, on stormy nights you would struggle to sleep. And even when you could sleep, you would often wake with a start a short while later from the nightmares you would have.

When this happened, you would try not to wake Carol, instead just continuing to lay there with your eyes open for the rest of the night. If Carol did wake up, you’d do your best to reassure her that everything was fine, not wanting to worry her.

The last few consecutive nights had been stormy, leaving you restless and without sleep. You of course desperately wanted to get some sleep, but despite your heavy eyelids, you just couldn’t. When you eventually felt your eyes closing, a clap of thunder had you jolting up, your heart beating like crazy and your eyes darting around the room.

You lifted your head from where it was resting on Carol’s chest before you gently remove her arms from around you, careful not to wake her as you left the bedroom.

You turned the dining room light on before sitting at the dining table, frustrated at your lack of sleep. Another crack of thunder made you jump, flinching into yourself before you covered your face with your hands and let yourself quietly sob.

“Y/N?” The voice from behind you made you jump, furiously wiping at the tears on your face.

“Carol,” you let out, your tired, broken voice reaching her while she watched you with concern. She saw your tear stained face and on impulse rushed towards you. When you took in a quick breath, though, she mentally facepalmed and slowed herself down as she reached you.

“What’s going on?” She asked, taking the seat next to your own.

“I just can’t sleep,” you replied, holding a breath when the wind banged against something outside. Carol looked at you carefully.

“Y/N. I know it’s more than that.” She spoke softly, nothing but love and concern in her eyes. You blinked and another tear rolled down your cheek. “You know I’ve got you. I’m here to protect you, okay? Always.”

Your breathing was a little uneven and you felt torn, not wanting to burden Carol with the weight of your own problems. You’d always been told to keep them to yourself and you feared going against that, but Carol was starting to make you feel like you didn’t have to do it on your own anymore.

You nodded at her before a roll of thunder echoed through the apartment, causing you to flinch. Carol hesitated, moving closer to you.

“Can I touch you?” She asked and you nodded, her fingertips travelling down your arm until she reached your hand, squeezing it gently with her own.

You were amazed by how safe you felt with Carol, leaning your body towards her and she pulled her chair directly next to yours and let you lean into her shoulder while she waited patiently next to you. You evened your breathing out, preparing yourself to speak.

“There was this guy,” you said, your voice sounding rough and weak. Carol didn’t move beside you, besides gently rubbing her thumb over your knuckles to let you know she was listening.

“We dated for 3 years and he- he hurt me.” You heard Carol take in a sharp breath at your words. “He hurt me so bad, Carol. And he got inside my head, you know?” Carol nodded her head, blinking rapidly to fight back the tears that suddenly stung at her eyes.

“I’ve tried finding ways to deal with it all on my own. But there’s still things that trigger me.”

“Like thunderstorms,” Carol whispered and you nodded at her.

“Yeah, like thunderstorms.”

Carol furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, anger flashing across her face, and you worried for just a second that maybe you should have kept it all to yourself before Carol turned her head to press her lips to your temple.

“You don’t have to deal with it on your own anymore. I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you again, okay?” She pulled back to look you in the eyes and you hesitated. “I mean it. I’m not going to let you go through any of it alone. Never again.”

She spoke with such sincerity that you found yourself nodding.

“Okay.”

Carol smiled at you. “Okay. Did you want to come back to bed?” You nodded at her, suddenly feeling exactly how exhausted you really were. She stood from her seat and you followed her lead, walking back into the bedroom and waiting for Carol to get settled on the bed before finding comfort once again against her chest, her arms holding you tightly against her.

“I’m not going to sleep until you do, so if you need to talk, just talk.”

“Carol, you don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I’m gonna do whatever it takes to make you feel safe.” You felt her kiss the top of your head and it was impossible to stop the tear that escaped your eye. You snuggled even more into her body.

“I love you, Carol.”

She released a breath before tightening her arms around you.

“I love you more.”


End file.
